Magic
'' "Magic's strength has waned since ancient times. While we are fortunate that armies of Daemons no longer roam the earth, we must also realize that the mightiest of magics are now lost to us. Only in artefacts like the Hammer of Sigmar do traces of the old power remain."'' ''- Maximilian, Hierophant of the Light Order'' 'The Nature of Magic' Magic is an eldritch energy that flows from the collapsed polar gates, flooding over the Warhammer World. It is a powerful, yet unpredictable force, for it is the energy of Chaos. All magic comes from the Realm of Chaos, except for that which is gifted by the gods to the devoted. Under the control of gifted individuals, it can be a powerful tool, a terrible weapon, or a miraculous event. As Magisters see it, to use magic is to give shape to the stuff of raw Chaos. A Wizard uses his will and his very flesh to form a conduit between this world and the immaterial realm (known as the Æthyr and the Realm of Chaos), drawing power from the "winds" of magic. Through training, will power and inborn talent a Magister may summon fire, create illusions or transmute lead into gold. At the same time, he may bring disaster, or attract the attention of unseen eyes. Many whisper that Daemons ride the Winds of Magic, ever keen to spot those who tarry in their domain. Whatever the truth of this may be, it is commonly accepted that magic is a fickle mistress, with faces both cruel and kind. 'The Winds of Magic' Just as the emblem of Chaos has eight arrows, so does magic have eight winds. They blow across the world, carrying the energy of Chaos with them. While raw magic is unified within the Realm of Chaos, when it comes into this world it refracts into eight "colours", known collectively as the Winds of Magic. Spellcasters gain their power by tapping into these Winds of Magic. Some do so by joining an Order dedicated to study of one colour of magic. Others do so by prayer, luck or instinct. Since they are playing with the essence of Chaos itself, whatever their methods, all spellcasters risk their lives and even their souls when they practice magic. 'Table: The Winds of Magic' ' 'Types of Magic 'There are two main types of magic: arcane and divine. Arcane spellcasters, typically known as Wizards or Sorcerers, use magical formulae and personal will power to command and control the Winds of Magic. Divine spellcasters, typically known as Priests or Clerics, use faith and religious rituals to work magic. Thus Wizards believe that their own inner strength powers their spells, while Priests believe that their spells are gifts from the Gods in return for devotion and prayer. Divine Magic tends to be safer than Arcane Magic because it is so highly ritualized. All magic has its risks, however, as is amply demonstrated by Dark Magic. This is a subset of Arcane Magic, whose practioners are willing to take even greater personal risks for increased power. 'Magic and the Races Halflings and Dwarfs seem to possess a resistance to the influence of the Æthyr, and they do not have spellcasters like the other races. Amongst the Elves, the ability to manipulate this powers seems commonplace, if not "natural" to their highborn kind. In Humans, only a few are born with the power to see and use the Winds of Magic. Of every thousand babies born, perhaps one may possess a talent with magic. Of every thousand with talent, one may have a remarkable talent, and for every ten thousand with a remarkable talent, ther may be one powerful enough to become one of the legendary Battle Wizards. In most, lack of training means that their abilities never emerge, or manifest as minor strangeness and "hedge" wizardry. 'The Birth of the Orders of Magic' For many a year, practitioners of magic were hunted down and killed. Rightly so, for these "Hedge Wizards" used energies beyond their understanding, bringing destruction and doom upon the heads of those around them. Terrible fires, explosions, unexplained accidents and madness all gather around an untrained Wizard. Exile or death was the common fate of many a magic wielder, that is until the reign of Emperor Magnus the Pious. Finding himself in the midst of a conflict that later became known as the Great War Against Chaos, Magnus the Pious chose to use the destructive abilities of Human spellcasters. Lifting the unspoken ban upon Wizardy, he accept the aid of the High Elf Archmage Teclis in founding the Colleges of Magic in Altdorf. Using the effective, if unpredictable powers of the first official Wizards, he was able to turn the tide, winning the war, and changing the Empire forever. 'Casting Spells' When you want to cast a spell, you must draw upon the power of the Winds of Magic and focus it into your desired effect (the chosen spell). The casting of spells is a multiphase process. 'Phase 1: Focusing the Winds of Magic' To do this, the Spellcaster rolls 1D10 for each rank of wizardry he has (Novice, Apprentice, Adept, Magister). He adds his spellcasting attribute's modifier (i.e., Wizards/Intelligence, Clerics/Wisdom, Sorcerers/Charisma, etc.) as well as any bonuses from feats and metamagic feats he may have if applicable. If the total number rolled is equal to or surpasses the spell's Casting Number, the Winds of Magic have been gathered, focused and directed, but not yet executed; otherwise, the spell is lost. Because of the amount of focus and concentration needed to cast a spell, the Spellcaster's turn is delayed and the next character/creature in order of initiative may go through their actions for the round. At the end of that creatures turn, the Spellcaster may resume his turn and complete his casting. 0-Level spells do not require a casting roll. If the Casting roll is less than the spell's Casting Number, the spell is Miscast. In addition, you must make a Will saving throw (DC 15 + the spell's level) or gain an Insanity Point as the uncontrolled magical energy sears your mind. Because they only roll 1D10 to begin with, novice spellcasters are in greater danger than their more experienced. 'Phase 2: The Chaos Upon the Battlefield' During the turn immediately following the Focusing, when the Spellcaster's turn is being delayed through the turn of the next character/creature in order of Initiative, any number of events can occur on the battlefield. Anything, that disturbs the Spellcaster during this phase will cause him to have to make a Concentration check to keep the Winds of Magic under his control. If the Concentration check succeeds the Spellcaster manages to keep the Winds of Magic firmly under his control through the round in preparation to complete the spell's casting. If the Concentration check fails, the Spellcaster loses the spell, and his turn comes to a complete end. 'Phase 3: Dispelling' A battlefield quickly becomes a hundred times more dangerous when a Spellcaster is present. But when two or more Spellcasters step onto the fields, it becomes a place where powerful magic quickly loses control and brings chaos to the field. In battle, if a Spellcaster is otherwise unengaged (not defending himself in melee), and he can see another Spellcaster casting, he may attempt to dispel the spell. Dispelling a spell is considered a swift action and does not use up a Spellcaster's action. He makes a Dispel check. This is the same as making a Casting check. If his result exceeds the original Casting check, it is dispelled. The original Spellcaster loses the spell and his turn comes to a complete end. 'Phase 4: Casting the Spell' 'It is finally time for the original Spellcaster to complete his turn and execute his spell. Barring anything that causes him to make a Concentration check or a rival Spellcaster attempting to dispel his spell, the spell is executed and the original Spellcaster completes any further actions he may take during his turn and completes his turn as normal. 'Tzeentch's Curse Arcane Magic an be unpredictable. The more power you use to cast a spell, the more likely it is that something unexpected will happen. This is Tzeentch's Curse. Not all Wizards honour Tzeentch, the Chaos God of Magic and Change, but all fear him. If you are an arcane spellcaster, Tzeentch's Curse takes effect when you roll doubles, triples, or quadruples on your Casting check. The more D10s you roll, the more deadly Tzeentch's Curse becomes. If you roll doubles, roll a percentile dice and consult Table: Minor Chaos Manifestation. If you roll triples, roll a percentile dice and consult the Table: Major Chaos Manifestation. If you roll quadruples, roll percentile dice and consult the Table: Catastrophic Chaos Manifestation. If you roll multiple matches on one Casting Roll, there can be more than one manifestation. For example, if you roll 4D10s and get two sets of doubles, you'd have to roll twice on the Table: Minor Chaos Manifestation. If preferred, the DM can improvise appropriate Chaos manifestations. If this is the case, use the manifestation tables as a guide to length, severity and type of effect caused by Tzeentch's Curse. Despite Tzeentch's Curse, if you meet or beat the Casting Number, the spell is still cast successfully. 'Table: Minor Chaos Manifestation' 'Table: Major Chaos Manifestation' 'Table: Catastrophic Chaos Manifestation' 'Protective Circles' 'Arcane spellcasters can minimize the risk of Tzeentch's Curse by creating a magical circle that helps control Æthyric energy. The materials required to make a protective circle are few and cost a number of gold coins equal to the Casting Number of the chosen spell. A protective circle takes 1 mintue and a successful Spellcraft check to create and is good for one casting (successful or not). If you cast a spell from within a properly created protective circle, you may re-roll a single Spellcraft check of your Casting Roll. The results of the re-roll are final. 'The Wrath of the Gods Divine spellcasters don't have to worry about Tzeentch's Curse. They pray to their Gods for their spells in a highly ritualized fashion. This insulates them from the worst effects of the Æthyr, though it also means their spells aren't as powerful as those of Wizards. Still, spellcasting is never without risks. Since Priests get their spells from their Gods, they run the risk of displeasing some rather powerful beings. If your are a divine spellcaster, when you roll a natural 1 when casting your spell, you must roll on Table: The Wrath of the Gods to find out if you've angered your deity with too many requests for aid. 'Table: The Wrath of the Gods' 'Variable Winds' The Casting Roll assumes an average amount of energy is available from the Winds of Magic, but this is not always the case. There are places of power, where magic is infused in the landscape, that spellcasting is easier. Conversely, in some areas, the winds blow but lightly, making it more difficult. Certain times of the year can provide similar boons and penalties. When the Chaos moon Morrslieb is full, for example, magic is in the air. DMs can reflect these variable winds in two ways. First, the DM can give a bonus or penalty to any Spellcraft check made to cast a spell. Second, the DM can provide extra D20s to roll, just like a Wizard using his Increased Channeling ability. Spellcasters can detect such areas with a successful Perception check Category:Special Rules